


Shadow of One's Self

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Series: SecretsVerse Oneshots [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I Tried, Regret, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: Shy has fallen into a depression and looks back onto who he used to be





	Shadow of One's Self

**Author's Note:**

> A vent fic. Kinda messy

_“Some people are each envious of the person they used to be.” ― Mokokoma Mokhonoana_

\---

Shy, by all means, should be happy. He has a family. He has friends. He’s part of a loving group. So, why is he depressed? Why is he, of all people, depressed? As far as he is concerned, Python or even Nate have a reason to be depressed. Python can’t walk without help and Nate is in a new place he has no knowledge about.

Yet, Shy sits alone in his room with the door blocked off by heavy blocks, tears running down his cheeks. He had changed so much since he was little. Hell, he wasn’t even a girl anymore! His body was half robotic, too!

He sighs and hears his communicator ping, yet he ignores it. Grian’s been messaging him all day to check on him. But Shy cant just find it in him to reply. He’s tired of a lot of things, honestly.

He’s tired of who he used to be, most of all. Laurelsong. He shuddered at that name. It was dead to him. Yet, he found himself wanting to go back.

As Laurelsong, he was repected and never questioned. He had power and, while he wasn’t happy as his birth self, he had everything but… well, but a supportive mother. Why did he leave? He had so much and all he had to do was convince her!

Sje was stubborn. She was manipulative. She was… a horrible person. Sighing and hoping to gt his mind off his horrible excuse of a mother, he checks his communicator. Just people checking up on him, but now even the name Shy seems like it isn’t his.

His friends call him that. Even Emerald knows his name. But he feels so far away from it now. He wants to be the man named Shy with the life of Laurelsong. But, he knows he can’t do that. For now, he just has to tough through his depression and live as a shadow of his former self. He envies who he used o be, but he can never be here again.


End file.
